Watching sport games is a popular entertainment in the life. Most people watch the games via television or computer and often discuss the video highlight with friends. In current sportscasts, however, it is usually only allowed for people to accept a video content provided by the broadcaster unilaterally, while the selectively sport watching is not provided to a viewer. In addition, the game proceedings are often interrupted by advertisement, and the game exciting is also decreased.
Furthermore, during the living broadcast of a game, it is generally not allowed for the viewer to selectively replay the broadcasted video highlight of the game at the same time, reducing the degree of tightness in a whole game.
Therefore, how to provide a customized and interactive game video for the viewer and thus more enjoyment on game watching is the object to be achieved by the present invention.